ABSURDA CENICIENTA!
by sulemcita
Summary: ANDABA MUY CANSADA, LO UNICO QUE MAS DESEABA ERA PODER DESCANSAR PERO... CUANDO POR COSAS DEL DESTINO VE AL HOMBRE AL CUAL A AMADO BESANDO A LA QUE ELLA CONSIDERA SU MEJOR AMIGA, QUE HARÁ?, ONE-SHORT DE LA CANCIÓN DE XENOA-ABSURDA CENICIENTA


Era una noche muy fría, el trabajo de todo el día me había dejado un cuerpo muy cansado, solo anhelaba llegar a mi casa y descansar. Saque de mi bolso mi celular y note que no tenía ni una sola llamada de sasuke, eso me sorprendió y decidí llamarlo, estaba consciente que estaba muy cansada pero el hecho de estar con él hacía que todo ese cansancio desapareciera de mí, realmente ni yo misma sabia como podía amar tanto a ese hombre. Busque su número y lo marque, el celular timbraba pero él no contestaba, eso era muy raro en el, así que lo único que hice fue dejarle un mensaje  
-amor ya Salí del trabajo, si estas libre te vas para el departamento voy a estar allí, recuerda… te amo-  
Terminando de dejar el mensaje guarde el celular, pare un taxi en la avenida y procedí el camino a casa, estando cerca de mi casa un semáforo nos intersecta haciendo parar el taxi, no sé por qué, solo sentí un impulso y voltee a ver por la ventana el bar que estaba enfrente, lo que vi realmente me mato, no lo creí, me frote los ojos pensando que era cosa de mi loca imaginación y producto del cansancio, pero no, era tan real como que desgraciadamente estoy viva.

"En un bar de mi barrio que, no quiero recordar  
Vi a mi novio, besando a mi amiga  
El dolor de saborear, veneno tan letal  
Ver el tiempo en dos seres que quería.

Y con mis ojos logré ver,  
Un cuento de papel".

Luego de ver esa maldita escena quede en estado de shock, nunca pude pensar que me harían eso, no logro recordar cuanto tiempo paso hasta que llegue a mi casa, ni como entre en ella, lo único que sé es que estaba en mi cuarto, tirada en la cama tal cual había llegado, no quería sentía q no lo merecían pero mis malditos sentimientos no me obedecían y sentir unas gotas saladas pasar por mis labios, maldición estaba llorando y por ellos, como llegue a odia eso de mi. Mil cosas de todo lo que viví con el pasaron por mi mente como un conjunto de fotografías.

"Mi reina decías,  
Yo te creí.  
La reina de nada,  
Es lo que fui.  
Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.  
Perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser"

Me llamaste incansables veces, sabía que eras tú y deje mi celular en mi mesa de noche dejando que siga y siga sonando, mientras yo me encontraba allí en mi cama, no sé cómo pero mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar , y eso era lo que quería dormir y nunca más despertar.  
Sentí una mano rosar mi cara y unos suaves y a la vez fríos labios tocar con los míos, ante ese tacto y la incómoda luz dándome, abrí de a poco mis ojos, y allí te vi me mirabas con una sonrisa y repetías cuanto me amabas, esas palabras, amor… te juro que si me las hubieras dicho la noche pasada antes de tomar el taxi hubiera sido la mujer más ciega y feliz del mundo, pero ahora… soy la mas engañada. Intentaste besarme otra vez y por el asco que sentí voltee mi rostro, note que eso te molesto y me dijiste que cual era mi problema, te mire a los ojos y te pregunte dónde estabas ayer, me odie mas por eso algo en mi interior quería creerte, si me decías una mentira te juro que la hubiera creído pero no, mi razón y orgullo no lo iban a permitir. Me sonreíste con esa sonrisa tan cínica y respondiste, trabajando.  
Te mire y sonreí, me acerque a tu rostro y con mis brazos te rodee el cuello para tenerte más cerca de mí, creo que pensaste que te iba a besar y a milímetros de tus labios me acerque a tu oído y muy despacio y claro te dije  
-no me mientas, ayer estabas con ino en el bar del barrio besándose y parecían muy enamorados-  
Amor ¿sabes una cosa? Nunca olvidare tu cara al escuchar eso, era una mezcla de miedo, susto, y asombro. Me tomaste por los hombros y no parabas de repetirme tu justificación.

"Repetidamente te pedí, más de una explicación,  
Estás loca, eso me decías.  
Ahí volví a creer este cuento de papel,  
Y alejarme de estas tonterías.

Y con mis manos romperé,  
El cuento de papel"

Ya no pude soportar más tu cinismos te pedí que te fueras, que si eras feliz con ino que corras, yo no te lo iba a impedir, me abrasaste y dijiste que nunca me dejarías que yo era tu príncipe azul, que yo te amaba y tu a mí, que eso era lo único que importaba, que mi mundo junto a ti seria pura felicidad. Llore abrazada por tus fuerte brazos, tú me decías que todo había pasado que empecemos del comienzo, pero… amor, no lloraba por eso, lloraba por lo ingenua y estúpida que era, ¿realmente pude creerte todo eso?, lloraba por todo aquello que me prometiste y en una maldita cita en ese maldito bar termino de creer en tu maldito amor, desde allí el amor… se murió.

"Mi reina decías,  
Yo te creí.  
La reina de nada,  
Es lo que fui.  
Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.  
Perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser"

Allí estábamos tu y yo abrazados, cuando te mire a os ojos, tome con mis manos tu angelical rostro y lo acerque al mío, con la más dulce vos que pudo Salí de mi te susurre  
-ya no amor mío, no habrá una segunda oportunidad ahora sé que mi felicidad no es al lado tuyo-

"Repetidamente recordé, que quise ser feliz.  
Ay, dolor, amor, dolor, dolor no vuelvas más.  
Romperé, robaré,  
Mi cuento de papel"

Te pedí que te fueras, que nunca más te vuelvas a acercar a mí, me miraste y pude ver como caían lagrimas de tus negros ojos, te paraste, caminaste hacia la puerta, la abriste y de una golpe la cerastes tras irte, en ese momento pude dejar a mi cuerpo en libertad y caí en la cama, coloque mis manos en mi cara, yo sabía que ese era el final, pero como duele, amor mío aun me duele.

"/Mi reina decías,  
Yo te creí.  
La reina de nada,  
Es lo que fui.  
Absurda Cenicienta, así me sentí.  
Perdida en un cuento real/  
Como puede ser"

Ya paso más de una año de nuestro triste final, por cosas del destino te veo en reuniones de juntas, pero siempre con una mujer diferente, ¿sabes algo amor? Ya no me duele, ahora si soy feliz me pude liberar de ti y sin dolor ahora te digo.

"Esto se acabó"


End file.
